


Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«As Golbez watches Kain withering away from his unrequited love for Cecil, feelings forcefully put to slumber in the darkest recesses of his mind awakens. He broke him once, he vows to never do it again.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin

  
_~Crestfallen soul,_  
_rest for this night_  
_love is here_  
_right here under my wings~_  


Some days he just cannot bear to look at him.  
Some days it just kills him inside to see him pining, withering away slowly because of unrequited love.  
He knows Kain is the type of person whose heart is way too easy to break and will to take away completely.  
He is all lean muscle, honed from years of Dragoon training. He is all poise, grace and fluidity, just like the fabled beasts his profession is named after.  
But he is as fragile emotionally as a glass doll, and Golbez can't help but find it just so tragically beautiful.

As he watches him one winter evening it becomes all too clear to him. He is looking into a mirror.  
A mirror of sinful deceit, of longing and sorrow, of love already lost to someone else.  
Suddenly he wishes for nothing more than to make it stop. Heal it. Make it whole again.

As Kain weeps into his disheveled clothes later that night, both of them hidden away in Golbez' chambers, he cannot help but feel a fondness amidst the turmoil that is his heart and mind.  
He broke him once, he vows to never do it again.  
He swallows thickly and lets it go. Cradling the blonde's chin in his hand, he gently lifts his head so that their eyes meet, cerulean ones wet with tears to amethyst ones, softened and ready with a decision.  
He leans in to kiss the Dragoon, lightly at first, barely touching as if asking for a silent permission and he shudders as the blonde's lips moves in against his.  
The kiss is slow and testing but oh so sensual to Golbez whose hand moves from Kain's chin and into his hair, caressing it in with long, loving strokes. 

"Kain..." he whispers against the other's lips.  
The Dragoon shallowly breathes, his eyes closed, leaning into the touch, so starved for attention and love.  
' _Tragically beautiful_ ', is the phrase that keeps spinning in the Warlock's mind.

"Kain, what do you want?" he asks, his hand coming down to gently caress his cheek with a feather-light touch.

"I..." the Dragoon starts but falters and lowers his head away, and the Warlock feels his chest constrict painfully.

"Kain. I understand. It's alright. Just tell me, and I won't bother you anymore." he says softly, secretly damning himself and the impossible situation he has put himself in. If only things were different.  
His hand is about to slide from the Dragoon's cheek when he feels the other's hand tightening over his own, holding it in place and cerulean locks with amethyst.  
The blonde's lips twitches several times before he actually gets the words out.

"I want you to stay."

Had he heard him right?

"Please." he adds quietly when Golbez takes too long to reply.

"Kain, are you sure of this?" he whispers, afraid the illusion might shatter should he speak any louder.

"I need to feel." the blonde answers, his eyes swimming with an emotion Golbez hasn't seen before.

Golbez doesn't respond with words, instead he hugs the Dragoon flush against his own body, rakes a hand in his golden locks and guides his head backwards, exposing his throat and starts kissing him feverishly.  
Kain lets out a throaty moan, his hands desperately seeking purchase in the Warlock's battle-robes. 

' _I'll give you anything you want, Kain. Anything._ ' Golbez' inner voice whispers.

While the Warlock is thrilled with the compliance, it is also a bittersweet testament to how easy it is to manipulate Kain, to steal his will away. He did it once, he vowed to never do it again so he made sure this time. 

Kissing a delicate collar bone, Golbez gently nudges the robes the younger are wearing down his shoulder to expose even more pale, creamy skin. Kain shudders for a moment as the cold nips at his skin but it only lasts for a second as the Lunarian resumes his ministrations, lips sliding further down his chest and settling on a nipple. The Dragoon lets out a pleased sigh, still holding onto the other's robes.  
He gently lets Kain fall back on the bed shrugging off the offending piece of cloth in the process and tosses it to the side. He stands up to remove his own and his breath gets caught in his throat.  
The blond is lying on the bed, stripped for all clothing save his underwear. He is on his back, leaning on his elbows, blonde hair spilling down his chest, impossibly long legs stretched forwards. His eyes are half lidded and his cheeks flushed.  
It's perfection, truly perfection. 

Golbez wastes no time in shedding his own clothes, piling them neatly in a heap beside the bed before joining the Dragoon.  
This time it is Kain who initiates the kiss, soft but needy. His hands goes to the Warlock's neck and he inches closer, grinding up against the other. The Lunarian groans at the skin-to-skin contact, so warm and simply exquisite.  
His hands slide down Kain's body from his shoulders, tracing over his ribs and down to his hips where they settle and he starts to massage him slowly. He swallows the moan that comes forth from the blonde's lips.  
Kain is painfully aroused he notices, the blonde's member straining against his tight underwear. The Warlock licks his lips and dips two fingers underneath the waistband, teasing him just out of reach. The Dragoon's breath hitches and Golbez smiles wickedly, he could do this all night, except he won't, he is supposed to show Kain as much pleasure as he can muster tonight.  
In one fluid motion he removes the Dragoon's underwear and before the other can even react with his predictably modest blush, he grips his length and starts slowly stroking him.  
Kain jolts back into the bed, giving him a lusty moan in response. An arm comes up and drapes over his face and Golbez can see the blond biting the back of his hand to prevent himself from making more noise. Golbez wants to hear more.

“Kain…” he whispers.

“Kain, you are so beautiful. Let me show you.”

Without further warning he spreads the Dragoon's legs and hooks his arms underneath his knees, bending him gently so that he has full access to everything.  
Kain is quivering in anticipation so Golbez wastes no time and kisses his puckered hole, gently at first before sliding his tongue wetly over it, eliciting a hoarse cry from the blond.  
He knows it's cliché, but he cannot help but think he's getting drunk off of the sounds the other is making as he pleasures him with his tongue.  
He lowers Kain back onto the mattress to let him catch his breath as he reaches for his nightstand drawer and pulls out a crystal vial.  
He opens it gently with a twist and coats two of his fingers in a clear liquid. Putting it back on the nightstand he lays back on the bed with Kain and starts kissing him as his fingers finds the blonde's entrance and dips one carefully inside.  
Kain gasps softly at the sudden discomfort but does not signal him to stop in any way.  
Another finger joins the first one and Golbez starts gently scissoring. Soon the small gasps give way for small moans instead and Kain starts squirming against his fingers. He loves that Kain is so responsive to everything he does.

"Tell me what you want, Kain." he whispers against the Dragoon's lips.

"Take me." Kain breathes, voice full of need, and Golbez' breath almost hitches. Kain wants him, wholly and fully.

He reaches for the vial of balmy tincture that he left on the nightstand again, pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand and starts coating his length. Kain is eyeing him hungrily, more specifically his hand working up and down, with heavily lidded eyes. Golbez lets out a shaky breath as the smouldering gaze gives him absolute shivers.  
He covers the smaller man's body with his own and pushes his legs apart before positioning himself at his entrance.  
Kain is breathing raggedly beneath him, as he slowly pushes into the blonde's tight heat.  
He litters the Dragoon's neck with kisses to distract him from the momentary discomfort, whispering promises that it'll get better into his skin.  
He is in to the hilt and Kain lets out a breath he has been holding, a sign that he has started to relax more and Golbez leans in to kiss him but gets a moan and half lidded blue eyes on him as he moves slightly inside the blonde.  
The sight can only be described as purely erotic and he feels his stomach go taunt as a coil, wondering briefly if he can actually last for a little while like this.  
He moves again and captures Kain's mouth, swallows his moan and strokes a hand in his hair.

"Does it feel good, Kain?" he whispers in a sultry voice, lips grazing the blonde's ear.

"Yes˜" the Dragoon breathes shakily, lashes fluttering over high cheekbones, his arms coming up to link around the Warlock's broad chest. 

"Anything you want, Kain. I'll give you anything you want." the Lunarian continues, not able to hold his emotions inside anymore. 

Kain's eyes shoots open, a pink blush tints his cheekbones and Golbez can't resist kissing him. The blonde's eyes glaze over as he loses himself in the tender moment.  
Wordlessly the Warlock starts to move, slow strokes at first, to savour the bliss he feels in this moment.  
Kain's eyes has closed again and his lips are moving, making soft, delicate noises.  
Golbez loves how the blonde Dragoon has two sides to him, two sides standing in such stark contrast to each other.  
In battle he is strong, graceful, cold, and vicious; but here, hidden away in a dark room within silken sheets he is pliant, soft, warm and needy. He loves it, he loves it so much.

“Ah...please…” a soft beg escapes the younger's lips and long nails rake gently against his back. Golbez groans from hearing the plea.

He motions for Kain to wrap those sinfully long legs around his waist and the blond obliges, drawing the Lunarian even deeper inside.They both groan in unison at the change of position and Golbez takes a hold of the other's waist as he picks up the pace.  
Kain is writhing underneath him, clutching the sheets and panting raggedly.  
He knows he is nearing his peak fast, too fast for a first time with someone, but this is Kain, Kain is too beautiful for his own good.  
He wraps his hand around the blond's leaking member and pumps in synch with his thrusts.

“Kain, come for me.” he croons into the Dragoon's ear and kisses his neck.

Kain comes with a hoarse cry as his senses gets overloaded and he only sees white...and amethyst.  
Hearing the younger's pleasured cry and feeling his insides clench deliciously around his cock, Golbez can't hold back anymore.  
It's too hot, too beautiful, too perfect.  
He comes with a long groan against the blonde's sweaty neck, filling him with pearlescent essence.

They lay there basking in the afterglow for a few moments, breaths heavy, limbs feeling like jelly and so blissfully spent. Golbez eventually extracts himself gently from the other and lays beside him, arms snaking around his chest protectively and holding him close. He throws the blanket over them as the cold starts to seep in and presses himself even closer to the Dragoon. 

"Kain..." he whispers softly, lips brushing the blonde's ear in an affectionate gesture.

Kain's breathing is relaxed and even and his eyes closed. Golbez starts suspecting he has fallen asleep before he hears the other's rough voice answer.

"Theodor." it says, and the Warlock feels his heart jump in his chest. 

Cerulean eyes once again meet amethyst and this time they're clearer than before, they're alive.  
The moment is so tender and fragile and important Golbez feels that he shouldn't in any possible way break it by speaking, so he only smiles at the Dragoon and kisses him lovingly. He raises his arm to make space beside him and Kain inches closer, arm draped over his chest and head on his shoulder the blonde soon falls asleep.  
Golbez lays there for a while, listening to the steady breathing of the other and watching the snow that falls softly outside, coating the land in a white blanket of silence and feels for once totally at peace. He takes one last look at his blonde lover before joining him in blissful sleep.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So while mind-controlled and abused Kain is pretty hot and all that, I can't get over how much of a sucker for sap and fluff I really am. Of course I had to throw in some obligatory unrequited Kain/Cecil there but in my opinion it only made it so much sweeter!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
